The factor that changed life forever
by jayla4evr23
Summary: NALEY FIC! Nathan and Haley are left with a major decision when a tragedy happens to someone they all love.....
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's the last day of their senior year and Nate, Haley, Peyton, Brooke, and Lucas are all standing outside of the school for the very last time. They didn't realize how much they would miss this school and how much it meant to them.

"Man it's the last day of school." Haley said as tears welled in her eyes. Everyone knew what school meant to Haley so they didn't think much of it when she started to cry.

"Hales it'll be okay I mean we'll all still be friends, it's not like we'll stop talking to each other once schools out." Nathan said trying to comfort her. As soon as Nate said that it made Haley start to cry even more.

"Hales what's wrong why are you crying so much?" asked Nathan with fear in his eyes.

"Nate I think I might be pregnant but I'm not sure yet! What do we do!" Haley said. They both decided that after school right before graduation they would sit down and talk about things. The whole day during school Nate couldn't get what Haley said out of his head. "**_Pregnant_**" how could Haley be pregnant I mean I know how, but this can't happen to Haley. After school they went back to the apartment and sat down to talk.

"Nate I really love you, you know that right. I'm just a little scared I mean we can't raise a baby on our own."

"Sure we could Hales I mean I love the idea of us being a mommy and daddy!" Nathan said. "After all we are married, it wouldn't be wrong and everyone would be so happy."

"Nate is our marriage ready for this? I don't want this to tear us apart." Haley said as she started to cry again.

"I think our marriage can handle anything Hales. I mean we did get through Dan trying to break us up." Nathan said with a little smirk on his face. Nathan and Haley decided that having a baby would be the best thing for them. So Haley called the doctor to schedule an appointment for the next day to get a pregnancy test. At graduation Haley, Brooke and Peyton were crying through the whole ceremony. Haley even cried during her valedictorian speech. She was so tempted to just tell everyone about how she might be pregnant. After graduation Nathan walked to his locker for the very last time. When he got to his locker he heard footsteps coming and he figured he knew who it was. When the person turned the corner he knew he was right. It was Whitey his basketball coach and mentor. Whitey had been there for him through everything Dan has put him through.

"Hello Mr. Scott." Whitey said to Nathan as he turned the corner.

"Hey Whitey, what are you doing here?" Nathan said to Whitey.

"I should ask you the same question." He said with a smile. "I just was heading to the locker room walk with me you look like you need to talk to someone." Nate knew that he did need someone to talk to but he didn't know if he should tell Whitey.

"So Nate what's on your mind?"

"Well Haley told me today that she thinks she might be pregnant. I don't know what to do I mean Haley has her whole life ahead of her I don't wanna ruin that for her." Nathan said to Whitey with a look of concern on his face.

"Nate you're not ruining anything for her. I know she wants this baby as much as you do."

"How do you know that?" Nathan said as he looked confused.

"Nate she told me about a week ago she wanted to know whether she should tell you or not because she didn't want to ruin your life either." Just as Whitey said that there was a knock on the door. It was Haley.

"Hey Nate I thought I might find you here." She told him. After they left the school they went to the café. Nathan and Haley decided to tell the gang about how Haley might be pregnant. They were all so excited when they told them.

"Hales this is so amazing I can't believe I'm going to be an uncle." Lucas said with a huge smile on his face. "Uncle Luke I like that."

"OMG Haley your pregnant! Congratulations!" Brooke and Peyton said at the same time.

"Woow I said I might be pregnant and we are both really happy about this." Haley said as a huge smile crept upon her face.

"So daddy Nathan how do you feel about this?" Brooke said as she started to laugh.

"I'm really happy and I can't wait to see this baby in nine months." Nathan said hoping he didn't sound too cheesy. The next morning they woke up and went to the doctors officetogether. After Haley went and gave her urine sample, they both sat in the waiting room in complete silence.

"Nate say something please I can't take the silence anymore, I'm nervous the way it is and your not helping me any." Haley said nervously.

"Sorry Hales, but I'm nervous too I mean I might be a dad. I really do want this baby you know." Nathan said in a tone of voice that Haley has ever heard before.

"I love you Nate and no matter what happens we'll make I through this okay." Haley said to Nathan as she reached for his hand.

"Haley James Scott." Haley jumped when the nurse said her name.

"Haley we have the results of your pregnancy test." The nurse said which to Haley felt like a lifetime to say. Haley reached for Nathan's hand.

"Haley you're not…………….."

A/N: please review and tell me what u think...i am really nervous that this isn't good enough to be on here so please tell me what u think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Haley you're not wrong you are pregnant." The nurse left the room smiling.

"OMG Hales we're going to be parents." When Nathan said that, he looked at Haley who was crying.

"Hey Hales what's wrong, I thought you wanted this baby." Nathan said looking a little worried.

"I do, I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm crying because I'm so happy." Haley said as Nathan wiped the tears from her face. When they left the doctor they decided not to wait any longer to tell everyone right away. When they got to the café to tell the gang, Haley was shocked to them throwing her a surprise party.

"Luke, how did you know?" Haley asked shocked to see all of this.

"Nathan called me after you found out and asked us to throw a party for you." Luke said as he hugged her like he always does.

"Thank you guys so much for all of this it's lovely and I love it." Haley said as she took a seat at the bar. All of the girls were having fun and talking about baby stuff when Haley's phone rang. She looked at the collar ID and she didn't recognize the number so she went outside to take the call.

"Hello!" Haley said in a nervous voice.

"Yes is this ummmm…….Mrs. Haley James Scott?" a voice said on the other end of the phone.

"Yes this is her."

"Hi I'm Tiffany Tishner, Jake Jagelski's lawyer."

"Okay how can I help you?"

"Jake and his parents where in a car accident. I'm afraid to tell you that they didn't make it."

"OH MY GOSH ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Haley said in a panicked voice.

"I'm afraid so, but that's not the only reason I called."

"It's not, what other reason could there be……..OH MY GOSH Jenny how is she."

"She's fine, ummmm……in Jake's will he made it clear that if his parents didn't make it either he wanted you and Nathan to take care of Jenny."

"Are you sure he didn't mean Peyton Sawyer."

"Yes I'm sure, he made it very clear that he want you and Nathan to take care of her." All that Haley could think was "why us?"

"Haley we need to know if you and Nathan will take care of Jenny."

"What about Nikki?"

"She doesn't want her." WHAT Nikki has always wanted Jenny? Just then Nathan walked outside to find Haley in tears.

"Haley what's wrong?"

"Ummmm………there has been and accident and Jake and his parents didn't make it……..they also want to know if we'll take care of Jenny?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What, I'm confused they want us to take care of Jenny?"

"I thought they would pick Peyton."

"In Jake's will he said that he wanted us to take care of Jenny? Well I need an answer."

"Yeah we'll take care of her anything for a friend."

"Ummmm……..Tiffany……we'll take care of Jenny when can we come get her?"

"Well the viewing is tomorrow and the funeral is in Tree Hill Sunday. So Jenny will be there and we'll bring her things."

They stayed outside and tried to think of what to tell the others about what just happened and how they'll end up with Jenny. They decided just to tell them all at once. So they went back inside and strait to the stage.

"Everyone can we have your attention. Ummmm…….." just as Haley started to say she trailed of and started to cry hysterically. Luke, Peyton and Brooke just stood there staring at each other in fear that something was wrong with Haley's pregnancy. Nathan took over, "Ummmm……..I don't know how to tell you all this but Haley just got a phone call and it was from a lawyer. Ummmm……….Jake's lawyer………..she told us that Jake and his parents got into a wreck." When Nathan said that Peyton could feel that something was horribly wrong and she started to cry too. She knew this wouldn't be good news. "Ummmm……….Jake and his parents didn't make it!" Nathan paused for a moment in memory of his former friend Jake. When Nathan said that Peyton fainted, Luke was right there to catch her. "Ummmm………the viewing is tomorrow and the funeral in here in Tree Hill Sunday." Peyton woke up hoping this was all a dream, but it wasn't it was a nightmare, a nightmare that was coming true. No one could believe what Nathan had just said they just stood there in total amazement. Peyton and Haley were in the corner holding each other as they bawled there eyes out. Every one of them were really good friends with him and none of them could believe he was taken away like that.

"OH MY GOSH Haley what about Jenny, Nikki can't have her." Peyton said with fear in her eyes.

"Peyton I'm sure she's fine and that Nikki won't get her." Haley said trying to comfort her.

"Haley can I talk to you." Nathan said motioning her to come over to him.

"Ummmm…..yeah sure, what is it?" Haley said trying to be brave about this whole situation.

"Haley, why didn't you tell Peyton that we are getting custody of Jenny and we'll be taking care of her?"

"I don't know she can't handle that right now, she just found out that the man she loved died and I couldn't tell her that her best friends will be taking care of the child she loves. I just can't do that to her right now."

"Well you're going to have to do it before Sunday. Peyton needs to know."

"Peyton needs to know what?"

"Ummmm………Peyton ummmm………..okay you have to find out sometime." "Peyton this is going to be a huge shock to u like it was to us. Peyton in Jake's will he left Jenny to us. I guess he made it clear to the lawyers that he wants us to take care of her."

"Oh……….." you could tell when Peyton said that, that she was hurt that he didn't pick her to take care of her. All Peyton was thinking was "Why not me, I thought he loved me and I thought he knew how much I loved Jenny too."

"Peyton I'm sorry, I hope you're not mad at us because we had nothing to do with the decision except for saying we would take care of Jenny.

"No I'm not I just wonder why he didn't choose me; I'm not saying you can't do it I'm just saying why he didn't pick me."

"Peyton we said the same thing to the lawyer we asked her are you sure he didn't mean Peyton Sawyer."

"Its okay guys at least I'll be able to see Jenny. But wait, what about Nikki I mean why doesn't she have Jenny."

"I guess since Jake isn't here to bug, she doesn't want Jenny anymore." The next morning when Nathan woke up and he couldn't find Haley. He walked around the house and still couldn't find her. Nathan began to get worried, when he realized where she had gone. He went to the last place he could think of the balcony. They spent some really good moments on that balcony and stepping on to it reminded him of all those times they shared together. He heard the sound of her guitar playing in the background and wondered what song she was singing.

A/N: please review and tell me if ishould keep writing and updateing!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_Sunday is only two days away_

_Already they said a train was coming in late _

_I'll wait _

_This reminds me of last year _

_September, I think _

_When you said you loved me _

_But you had to leave me _

_So I'll wait, I said _

_On a Sunday train _

_I can hear the whistle _

_Blowing you away _

_On a Sunday train _

_I can hear the steeple bells _

_Ringing a refrain _

_And I'll say goodbye, again and again _

_Cause I can't get it out of my head _

_And I'll wait like I wait for every Sunday train" _was all Nathan could hear before she saw him standing there.

Nathan could tell that Haley had been crying because he cheeks were tear stained and her eyes were read and puffy. He wished he could take away the pain she was felling, but to tell the truth he was feeling the same way and he didn't know how to make himself feel better let alone how to make Haley feel better.

"Hey Hales what's up." He said as he kissed passionately on the lips.

"Good morning to you too." She said trying to sound cheery. But she just couldn't get herself to smile.

"Hales it's going to be okay I mean Peyton isn't mad, you're pregnant, we are getting Jenny, and our marriage is doing really good what else could happen to us that hasn't already?"

"I don't know Nate, a lot. But I'm really scared about everything. Especially raising Jenny, I mean I'm afraid we're going to do something wrong then she'll hate us for when she gets older." Haley said as a couple of tears slid down her cheek.

"Hey we can't worry about that now; we have to be strong for our baby that is growing inside of you and for Jenny who will be here on Sunday." Nathan said trying to sound strong. But to Haley that's all she needed to here before she told his something that would change their lives forever.

"Nate there is something really important I have to tell you right away." She said with seriousness in her voice.

A/N: okay i know that this is really short buh i didn't know what else to put in this chapter...i'm still writing chap 5 so review and tell me if i should keep writing it!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Okay you better tell me before I start to go crazy."

"Nate, ummmmm……..I had a miscarriage!" As she said that she started to cry again. Nate couldn't believe what she just said.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a very shaky voice that sounded like a two year olds.

"Yes I'm sure I went to the hospital last night."

"Why didn't you tell me this last night?"

"I didn't want to worry you and I sure as hell didn't want to believe it myself so I figured if I went to sleep it might all be a dream but I guess it wasn't."

"Wow I didn't think this could happen to us I mean we both really wanted this baby." He said trying to soak everything she just said in. They heard the front door open they heard Lucas yell "Nate, Haley are you home?"

"Ummmm………Yeah we're out here on the patio, be there in a couple minutes."

"What do you think they're doing out there on the patio?" Brooke said jokingly to Lucas.

"I don't know but whatever it is I don't think it's a good thing. I saw Haley last night at the café and she didn't look like she felt good." He said to Brooke who was sitting on the couch.

"Oh my gosh do you think its Jenny or maybe the baby?" she said as she reached for Luke's hand

"I don't know but Nate and Haley don't need anymore bad things to happen to them.

"Hey Luke I'll catch up with you at the funeral, I need to go check on Peyton she really needs a friend right now." She said to Luke as Nathan and Haley came into the living room.

"Hey Haley what's wrong?" Brooke said with a little fear in her eyes

"Ummmmm…….well you are the first two I have told this to besides Nathan. Well last night when I saw you Luke at the café I wasn't feeling well and I went to the hospital. I didn't want to worry anybody so I went by myself and they told me that I wasn't feeling well because I just had a miscarriage." As she said that she had to stop a lot to stop the tears from blocking he view of them.

"OMG Hales why didn't you tell anyone especially Nathan when you weren't feeling well." Lucas said in a shocked and yet scared voice.

"Luke you know I don't need this right now! Nate I'm going to go get ready for the funeral." She said with anger and tears in her eyes.

"Okay, take your time." Nate said as he kissed her to let her know that everything was going to be okay.

"Man you and Hales have had it pretty hard lately. I feel really bad for both of you." Luke said as he scratched his head the way he does when he doesn't know what else to say.

"Yeah I know……but we have to try to work past that now because we're getting Jenny tomorrow, and Hales and I have to be strong for her." He said to Luke just as Haley walked out of the bedroom all ready to go to the funeral.

"Yeah I guess your right, well hey I'm gonna go catch up with Brooke and Peyotn and head to the funeral with them." Lucas said as he shut the door behind him. Just as he walked out the door Haley came out of the bedroom in a black dress that comes up to her knees and twirls with every step she takes. Nathan was thinking to himself that she looks so beautiful in her dress even though she doesn't want to look beautiful for the funeral.

"You all ready to go Hales?" Nate asked trying to sound sympathetic.

"No, not really this is gonna be so hard to say goodbye to one of our best friends." Haley said as she started to tear up again.

"Hey Hales come here." Nate said as he hugged Haley close to hid body.

When Nathan pulled Haley to his chest she felt so safe and warm. She always feels this way when he holds her. She felt like none of this had happened and every thing was back to normal. But it wasn't normal Jake really did die, we really are getting Jenny and, and I really did have a miscarriage. This had to be one of the worst weeks of her life, no including the week she left to go on tour with Chris and the week she cheated on her geometry test, felt so guilty that she didn't get caught so she started tutoring.

When Nathan and Haley got to the funeral, they looked around and saw that every one from Tree Hill was there.

"Nate I'm gonna go stand with Brooke and Peyton, you wanna come with me?"

"Yeah let's go over there they could use our support." Nathan said to Haley as he put his hand on her lower back leading her forward.

"Hey Brooke, hey Peyton." Haley said as the three girls started to cry again.

"Hey Haley, you know I didn't realize how hard this would be saying goodbye to one of your friends like this. I can only imagine how tough this is on you Peyton." Brooke said to both Haley and Peyton.

"Yeah well, life isn't always happy go-lucky. This is extremely tough on me, I mean I loved Jake with my whole heart and now he's gone and it feels like half of my heart is missing."

"Peyton I think I know what you mean, when I left and went on tour, and Nathan didn't support me……I didn't feel like myself I mean I couldn't even write a good song." Haley said with a serious voice.

"Yeah when Luke cheated on me……my heart was so broken I didn't know what to do." Brooke said trying to comfort Peyton.

"I guess we all go through our share of heart-aches……huh." Peyton said feeling some what better. The funeral was over an hour later and they all went back to the café to have dinner. They were all talking about all the good times they had with Jake and all the problems he helped them with. While the others were talking Nathan and Haley were in the corner bonding with Jenny.

"Awww…….Nate look at how she looks and smiles at you already." Haley said with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah but look at how attached to you she already is Hales."

"This may work out after all." Haley said to herself as she sat there watching her husband and Jenny hugging and giving each other kisses on the cheeks.

A/N: i know this chapter is kinda long buh it makes up for chap 4 being so short...please review and tell me what you think...also in the next chapter is a unexpected twist!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I can't believe that it's been 2 months since we've got Jenny!" Haley said to Peyton

"Yeah I know……look at how she adores you , and how attached Nathan is to her." Peyton said with a smile.

"I know I just love coming home from the café and seeing them two together."

"That must be amazing……..Hey Haley I just wanna thank you for asking me to be Jenny's babysitter and letting me still be apart of her life."

"Peyton it's no problem, Nate and I know that Jenny is the last thing you have of Jake, so we thought that it would mean a lot to you if we asked you to be her babysitter."

"So have you thought about what you want Jenny to call you when she starts to talk?"

"Well we thought about Uncle Nate and Aunt Haley; we don't want Jenny to forget Jake."

"Yeah I don't want to forget him either." Peyton said sadly

"Peyton how are you dealing with all of this, I mean I've been so busy I haven't really had the time to ask you?"

"I'm hanging in there, it helps that I still get to see Jenny everyday, so for the most part I'm doing pretty well, I mean there's some days when I don't even wanna get out of bed." Just as Haley was getting ready to say something back to Peyton there was a knock on the door. When Haley opened the door she was totally shocked to see who was standing there…...non other than her oldest sister **TAYLOR! **

"OMG Taylor what are you doing here?" Haley said with a look of amazement.

"What, can't I just stop by and see my baby sister?"

"Sure I guess." Haley said as she rolled her eyes, because she knew that there had to be some reason for Taylor to come back to Tree Hill.

"So mom and dad told me about your friend, the miscarriage, and Jenny. You've had it pretty tough and I figured you might need me."

"Oh yeah that's just what I need Taylor." Just then Nathan walked in the front door with Jenny from their trip to the park.

"Wow did you and Uncle Nate have fun at the park monkey?" "Hey Nate looks like you two had fun." Haley said as her and Nate kissed passionately.

"We sure did! Didn't we monkey? But Jenny tried eating the dirt it was so cute." Nathan said with a smile. Just then he noticed who was standing behind Haley it was his sister-in-law.

"Taylor what are you doing here?"

"Oh I just stopped by to see how you all were doing."

"There has to be more to it."

"Nope no more I was just worried about Haley Bob."

"Haley Bob?" Peyton said trying to hold back her laughter.

"Thanks Peyton." Haley said jokingly

"Any time Haley." After Peyton left, Haley put Jenny to bed and decided to go down to the café to help Karen a little.

"So Nathan do you wanna pick up where we left off at the Swinging Donkey?" Taylor said jokingly

"**NO!** You know what Taylor you can't tell Haley because we're finally back to normal and your not going to screw it up again. Do you understand me?"

"Okay, okay don't get so paranoid! It was a joke little brother."

"Taylor I don't think it's very funny, and I hope you don't think that you're staying here because we don't have any room now that we have Jenny."

"Yeah well I didn't plan on staying here; I got a hotel room so you don't have to worry about me." Just as Taylor was about to leave she went and gave Nathan a hug. When she leaned out of the hug she kissed Nathan just to see what he would do. Just then the door opened and it was Haley! Haley couldn't believe what she saw.

"OMG! WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

"Haley it's not what it looks like!" Nathan said in a scared voice.

"OH REALLY WELL IT SURE IN HELL LOOKS LIKE YOU TWO WERE MAKING OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF MY LIVING ROOM!" Haley said as her temper rose. "YOU KNOW WHAT NATHAN YOU YELLED AT ME BECAUSE I KISSED CHRIS AND SAID THAT IT WAS OVER WHEN I LEFT TO GO ON TOUR WITH HIM…..BUH HERE YOU ARE MAKING OUT WITH MY SISTER! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS I THINK MAYBE YOU SHOULD TAKE YOUR OWN ADVICE! I'M TAKING JENNY AND WE'RE LEAVING" Haley said as she started to bawl her eyes out. She didn't know what to do or where to go all she knew was that she couldn't stay in the house with Nathan because he really upset her this time.

"Haley please don't go! I'm telling you it wasn't what it looked like."

"OH WHAT HAPPENED DID SHE TRIP AND YOUR LIPS CAUGHT HER FALL?" Haley said sarcastically and yet very angry.

"Haley please don't walk out the door like I walked out on you because I regretted it everyday you were gone."

"Nathan I can't stay here right now because if I do I may do something I'll regret like I don't know KILL YOU. You lying son of a bitch." After Haley said that she finished packing and got Jenny and her things and walked out the door leaving Nathan and Taylor standing there in her shadow.

A/N: okay please review and tell me what you think...i know it short buh i didn't know what else to put i n this chap!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Haley didn't know where to go after her fight with Nathan.

"I can't believe that she would kiss him like that, or that he would kiss her back." Haley was still shocked about what had just happened. Jenny started crying because Haley was now crying.

"Hey monkey it's okay Aunt Haley is here and we're gonna go and see Peyton." She said to Jenny in her soothing voice. When she got to Peyton's house she saw that she was talking to someone buh she didn't care because she needed her friend so she walked up there anyway. When she got up there Peyton noticed her and Haley noticed who she was talking to. It was Nathan.

"Oh hey Haley." Peyton said in a semi-cheery voice.

"Ummmmm…..I'm gonna go." Haley said as she started to walk away.

"NO Haley don't walk away from me again. Please stop and talk to me." Nathan said pleading Haley to stop and talk to him.

"Nate I don't have time right now I came by to see Peyton and know I have to go to the café and work." Haley said as she got in her car and left.

"Peyton she won't even talk to me!" Nathan said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Why what happened?" Peyton said confused

"You mean she didn't tell you? Well last night when she got home from the café she kinda saw me and Taylor kissing."

"She saw **WHAT!** Nathan Scott tell me you didn't."

"Well I didn't Taylor started to kiss me when Haley walked in and I was trying to push her away and I guess Haley thought that I kissed her and she left and now she won't talk to me. What do I do?"

"Wow ummmm……Nate I don't know what to tell you I mean you have to work this out buh I can't be the one that helps you. You have to do it on your own and you better think of some amazing way to get her to forgive you and listen to what you have to say."

"Yeah I guess your right buh I don't know if that'll work because she thinks I'm being a hypocrite."

"I think you'll work things out so go try to get her to talk to you." After Nathan left Peyton's house he went by the café to pick up Jenny and to try to get Haley to listen to him.

"Hey Hales ummmmm…………if I talk will you listen to me."

"I guess so buh that doesn't mean I will care!"

"Okay look Taylor started to kiss me right before you walked in and I was trying to push her away. It's the truth Hales I mean you can ask Taylor if you don't believe me."

"Nate I did ask Taylor and she said that you had a thing for her since you went and seen her at the Swinging Donkey."

**"WHAT! SHE SAID WHAT!"**

"Yeah and I can't believe you didn't tell me you went and saw her!"

"Well you know it was right after I went and saw you so I mean my heart was broken Hales."

"OMG HERE WE GO AGAIN NOW IT'S BACK TO MY FAULT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS I'M THE ONE THAT'S MAD AT YOU REMEMBER! AND YOU TRY BLAMING IT ON ME! GREAT JUST GREAT! I MEAN IT IS THE PERFECT WAY TO WIN ME BACK!"

"Hales I didn't mean it like that."

"But that's the way you said it………I don't wanna fight in front of Jenny so just take her and leave and I want her back here by 10:30 tonight."

"Okay…….Hales please don't be mad at me forever……always and forever right Hales." And with that Nathan left the café. He was so upset when him and Jenny went to the park. It started to mist rain and he had a flashback

_**Flashback**_

_**Nathan:** You know, my pride says yeah, that's it. Just walk away and let Haley deal with the fact that she's clearly threatened by a sexual relationship. But my heart says, just forget about your pride you idiot. You love this girl. And even if you're going to catch pneumonia, your ass is going to stand out here in the rain till you convince her to forgive you. So come on, Hales, just meet me half way here?  
**Haley:** Why should I?  
**Nathan:** Because I'm sorry. Because I love you. And Because you're looking really hot standing out here in the rain, and I'm thinking, I have to kiss you.  
**Haley:** Well, if you have to._

_**End of Flashback**_

Nathan realized that Jenny was starring at him so he snapped out of his trance.

"Hey monkey whatcha go there?"

"Flower" Jenny said and when she said that Nathan just stared at her because it was her first words.

"Oh what a pretty flower it is, who is it for?"

"Aunt Haley." Jenny said another word and it still shocked Nathan.

"You know monkey you just gave me a great idea."

A/N: well review for me and tell me if this cahpter is any better...hope u like it


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After Jenny gave Nathan his good idea, he took Jenny back to the café.

"Hey monkey did you have fun with Uncle Nate?" Haley said in a cheery voice.

"Flower." Jenny said to Haley as she handed her the flower.

"OMG Nate did you hear that Jenny said her first word." Haley said not remembering that she was mad at him, and when she did her smile quickly faded.

"Yeah I did, and monkey tell her who it's for.'

"Aunt Haley." Jenny said and Haley was so happy that Jenny said her name.

"Yeah well I can feel that you really don't want me here so I'll leave."

"Wave buh-bye to Uncle Nate monkey."

"Uncle Nate!" Jenny said with a look of frustration on her face because Nate didn't wave back. Seeing that face made Nathan wave back, and Nathan was out the door.

The next morning Haley woke up not remembering where she was until Luke came into the room holding Jenny.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty. This girl will not stop saying your name. That's all she has been saying.

"Awwww………monkey come here." Haley said to Jenny as she hugged her tightly.

"So when are you going to listen to Nate and realize that this is all hurricane Taylor's fault."

"Luke, I really don't wanna talk about this okay."

Mean while Nathan was shopping all day for his special idea. He was going to plan a special night for him and Haley. When Nathan was at the flower shop he ran into Taylor.

"Hey Nate whatcha doing?"

"Taylor go away and leave me alone! I mean you have only been here for what two days and already you've messed things up again."

"Ouch that was a little harsh there don't you think little brother."

"NO, and I can't believe that you told Haley about the night at the Swinging Donkey."

"Nate look I'm really sorry, I really truly am."

Yeah whatever Taylor, now leave me alone I'm busy."

"Can I do anything to help you?"

"You wanna help me?"

"Yeah I wanna help you and Haley Bob work things out."

"Okay well you can go apologize to you sister for starters and then convince her to come home, and make it around 7:30. OK?"  
"Okay gotcha."

Haley saw through the café window that Nathan was at the flower shop. When she turned around she glanced at the clock and saw that it was 7:00. She went behind the counter to get some coffee for some people, when she heard the café door open.

"Hey sis can I get some coffee?"

"No because we don't serve to husband stealing backstabbing bitches like you." Haley said point blankly.

"Haley look I know your mad. But don't be mad at Nathan, because I'm the one who kissed him. I'm the reason you're mad at him. So if you wanna hate someone for it hate me okay. Oh and I'm leaving tomorrow so you don't have to worry about me anymore."

"Taylor I just don't understand why you did this and why you want to start trouble in my life. Is yours not screwed up enough you have to screw mine up too?" Haley asked as they sat on the couch and talk for awhile.

"Haley I don't know why I did it. I guess because I'm not used to you having the really cute boy."

"And that makes it okay for you to kiss my HUSBAND?"

"No and I am really really sorry. Haley Bob go home and work things out with Nate please."

Haley took Taylor's advice and was going to go forgive Nathan. When she left the café she took Jenny over to Peyton's to stay there all night. When Haley left Peyton's it was 7:45 and Haley got to the apartment around 7:58. When she got up to the door of the apartment she couldn't believe what she saw……………

A/N: please review and tell me what u think!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When Haley got home and opened the door to the apartment she couldn't believe what she saw……..the living room had flowers and candles all over the place. There was a table in the middle of the room and it was set for two people.

"Either Nathan has a date with some other girl or this is all for me." Haley thought to herself.

"Hey Hales what are you doing here?" Nathan said with a weird look on his face.

"Ummmm…..well I came here to apologize to you for taking the whole situation out of proportion buh I guess I can see that I shouldn't have came here." Haley said as she started to get her jacket on.

"Hales stop…….I was just joking this is for you. My apology to you. I should have never let Taylor get that close to me and the thing that happened at the Swinging Donkey should have never happened either…..I'm really sorry Hales can you forgive me?"

"Well I mean I think that I'm the one who should be apologizing because I should've known that this was all Taylor."

"Hales look its okay and all of this I did for you." As Nathan said that Haley looked around again to see the beautiful stuff Nathan did for her. She saw the path way of flowers and when she saw them it reminded her of the night they got married.

_**Flashback **_

_Haley: Nathan I'm slipping your gonna drop me!_

_Nathan: Drop you? If I wanted to I could shoot you across the room like a free throw…….want me to try?_

_Haley: DON'T YOU DARE!_

_Nathan: well we're gonna do this the right way. Since I couldn't get the fancy honeymoon suite…….._

_Haley: Mhmm…._

_Nathan: I figured….you know I could at least carry you across our one bedroom thresh-hold. (he puts her down and she sees the candles and the flowers)_

_Haley: OMG_

_Nathan: I wanted everything to be perfect I know I didn't get you a dream wedding or your dream honeymoon_

_Haley: I got my dream guy_

_Nathan: Well……yeah you did get that_

_(They kiss…..she looks up and sees the sign on the door that says HONEYMOON SUITE DO NOT DISTURBE)_

_Haley: Honeymoon suite huh? (She walks towards the door) _

_Nathan: Listen we don't have to do anything alright……that's not why I married you._

_Haley: (laughs) you gotta be kidding me (they kiss and go into the bedroom_

_Nathan: oh what have I gotten myself into?_

_(The sign falls when she closes the door)_

_**End Flashback**_

"Hales are you okay?" Nathan said noticing that she was staring off into space.

"Ummmm……yeah I was just remembering our honeymoon all this stuff reminded me of that." Haley said with this look of pure love.

"Yeah well I was hoping it would!"

"So you planned this….you romantic you!" Haley said with a laugh. She walked closer to him and then stood on her tip toes to kiss him. But it didn't stop there, one thing lead to another and they were in the bedroom in no time. They didn't even eat the dinner Nathan prepared for them. She was so happy to feel his touch again. The way he touches her face and the way he lays his hand on her stomach when he kisses her. The next morning the phone rang and it was Peyton. Haley talked to her and said that Jenny didn't sleep much and she keeps saying Aunt Haley and Uncle Nate.

"Hey Sexy, I'm gonna go get Jenny Peyton said that she misses us." Haley said to Nate right when he opened his eyes.

"What time is it? Ummmm…..okay" Nathan said trying to stay awake to listen to her.

"It's 11:30 and I'll be back later you can count on that." Haley said as Nathan watched her walk out the door. An hour later nate felt like someone's eyes were staring him down. Nathan woke up and it was Jenny.

"Hey monkey you scared me." Nathan said as he grabbed Jenny as he tossed her in the air and caught her. Haley stood watching at the door thinking that her life was perfect again but was it……………

A/N: Hey guys just wanted to say i'm so sorry i haven't updated in awhile...thank you for all the reviews i've benn getting it's really made me fell like this story is good and makes me wanna write more. So thanks and keep reviewing!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It's been at least a month since Nathan and Haley apologized to each other and made up. Haley was at the café when she got this feeling in her stomach like she had to throw up and sure enough she got to the bathroom just in time before she threw up. Haley didn't know what was wrong with her she knew the flu was going around but she was hoping it wasn't that. She decided if this kept feeling horrible then she would go to the doctor. Just as Haley was walking out of the bathroom Nathan walked into the café.

"Hey Hales." Nathan said as he gave her a big kiss.

"Hey right back at ya." Haley said with a smile. "And hello to you too monkey." Haley said as she reached out to kiss Jenny.

"Hey Nate, hey Haley, and hey Jenny." Lucas said as he walked in the café door. Lucas walked behind the counter and grabbed Jenny a sippy cup of apple juice, her knew that apple juice was her favorite, and a cup of chili for himself.

"Here you go Jenny." He said as he handed her the sippy cup.

"Hales you look a little pale are you ok?" Lucas asked with a look of sympathy on his face.

"Well I just got sick in the bathroom a little while ago buh I feel much better now. Oh wait maybe I spoke to soon…..I gotta get to the bathroom." Haley said as she ran to the bathroom.

"What do you think is wrong with Hales, Nate?"

"I don't know but I'm gonna make her a doctors appointment because she doesn't look so good." Nathan said matter of factly. Haley came out of the bathroom as Nathan was on the phone with the doctor.

"What is he doing Lucas?"  
"He's making you a doctor's appointment."

"Oh okay…" Haley said as she went to go clean the dishes.

"Man I haven't felt like this since…….well when I was pregnant…..OMG could I be I mean when Nate and I a month ago…….OMG we didn't use protection……but we always do…….I could be pregnant well I'm not gonna say a word to anybody until I know for sure." Haley said to herself. The next day Haley went to the doctor's for her appointment. When she got there the doctor asked her a few questions.

"So Haley how long have you been feeling like this?"  
"Well I guess maybe a couple days now." Haley said to the doctor.

"I see here that you're married to Nathan Scott, since your married is there anyway that you could be pregnant?" The doctor asked her.

"Well yeah, and I didn't even think of that until last night. So I mean it possible."

"Okay well we'll give you a pregnancy test, because I see nothing else wrong with you and if that's no it then we'll run more test to see what's wrong with you ok. So why don't you go to the bathroom and give us a urine sample and we'll call you as soon as we get the results."

"Okay thank you so much Dr. Chambers." Haley said as she walked to the bathroom. All night Haley couldn't get the fact that she might be pregnant out of her head. She went to sleep and when she woke up the next morning she felt the urge to throw up again so she ran a quickly and as quietly as she could to the bathroom. When she came out she saw that Nathan was awake and she could here him talking to Jenny in the kitchen.

"They are so cute together…" Haley thought to herself. "I wonder if he wants another baby right now since we have Jenny and she's only one. No Haley don't think like that……he'll be so happy to have another baby." Haley said to herself. Just then her cell phone rang and startled her out of her trance.

"Ummm…..Hello." Haley said clearing her throat.

"Yes this is Dr. Chambers's office and we have the results of your test this is Haley James Scott right?"

"Yes this is."

"Okay Haley you came in for a pregnancy test and the results are positive……your pregnant."

"OMG……thank you so much ummmm…….goodbye."

"Yay!" Haley yelled and she was sure that Nathan had heard her.

"Hales what's going on?"

"Okay well you know how I went to the doctor to get tests done……" Haley asked as her sentence trailed off so Nathan could answer.

"Yeah….."

"Well one of them came back positive."

"OMG and your happy about that?"

"Yes because I'm Pregnant Nathan are you happy…….." Haley said as her voice trailed off.

A/N: Okay i know that i left you all on a cliffhanger yet agian...but i really thought that this is all that should go into this chapter...so review and tell me what you think bc you opinion means everything to me and thanks to all of you that have reviewed and told me your feelings...you guys are the reason i am still writing this! thank u!Jayla4evr23


	11. Chapter 11 THE END!

Chapter 11

"Am I happy……you wanna know if I'm happy……hell no I'm not happy……..I'm SO THRILLED!" Nathan said trying to make Haley nervous.

"OMG thank god…..by the tone of your voice I thought you weren't happy at all."

"Hales why wouldn't I be happy?"  
"I don't know I thought maybe since we have Jenny that you wouldn't want another baby right now." Haley said confessing her fears. Haley walked up closer to Nathan and they shared a passionate kiss. Nathan and Haley went and told all of their friends that day that she was pregnant. They were all thrilled and were really happy that Haley was pregnant again. As they were talking to them she remembered what Brooke had thought when Nathan and Haley had gotten married.

_**Flashback**_

_Brooke: Oh it look it's our very own Britney Spears and whoever she married this week, anyway I have a question for you guys, what do u think pink booties or blue? _

_Haley: Booties? Brooke I'm not pregnant._

_Brooke: No, the only way this isn't totally screwed up is if you're knocked up. But don't worry your secret is safe with me._

_Tim: What's this lame ass joke about you guys getting married?_

_Peyton: (she looks at Nathan) He's in shock now that you're officially off the market!_

_Brooke: It's true Dim Haley's preggers._

_Haley: BROOKE!_

_Tim: Right and Lucas moved away? You guys are gotta have to do better than that if you're gonna get one over on the Tim. (Pops his collar)_

_Brooke & Peyton: OH (they both hit him)_

_Peyton: Shut up!_

_Brooke: GO!_

_Haley: The Tim (she laughs)_

_**End Flashback**_

Nathan and Haley hung out with their friends awhile longer until they decided to go home. It was like 7:00 and Nathan said…..

"Hey Hales what's for dinner?"

"Well I could make my specialty Mac n Cheese." Haley said with a smile.

"That sound great Hales…….I love your Mac n Cheese!" Nathan said as he gave her a kiss. During dinner Nathan and Haley watched as Jenny got Mac n Cheese all over her.

"She looks so cite with it in her hair." Haley said between her laughs.

"Monkey is the good?" Nathan asked Jenny. Jenny just laughed when he asked her that. After they finished dinner and they cleaned Jenny up. They both read her a bedtime story and kissed her good night when she fell asleep.

"Night monkey." Nathan said as he turned out the lights. Haley stood there in the door watching Jenny quietly sleep in her crib.

"Everything is gonna be just fine with us now Hales." Nathan said as he hugged her and they closed the door to the bedroom.

**THE END**

**A/N: **well this is the end of my fic...i hope you all liked it and enjoyed reading it! please review and tell me what you thought of this chap and the whole story...i'll probally write another one soon so keep watch for my pen name! AND THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED AND READ THIS STORY!


	12. about the upcoming sequel

**A/N: Okay I did some thinking………I WILL BE WRITING A SEQUEL! I'm not sure when it will be up here but I know that I'm gonna start writing it soon! I'm pretty sure that it's gonna be called Treasuring Life's Little Moments! And as always I will have some unexpected twists……and the occasional cliffhangers! lol so just review on this and tell me if you think making a sequel is a good idea and if u like the title! As always lots of love to all my readers and reviewers!**

**Jayla4evr23**


End file.
